Time Flies By
by Mokona rulez
Summary: Dear beloved readers, This story is being DISCONTINUED. Forgive any grief and/or woe that this tragic, but necessary, action causes you, and all those close to you.
1. The Beginning

Naurto had a rough life. The villagers constanly ignored and insulted him because of the Kyuubi, and the other students made fun of him.

But after he turned 7, the Kyuubi started talking to him. Naruto talked to the Kyuubi everyday, and soon after, he stopped caring about the villagers and the students. With the Kyuubi training him, Naruto soon became much stronger, and he wasn't afraid to show it, either. The only problem was he hadn't, yet.

"Naruto!", Iruka yelled, "wake up!"

"hmm?" The other students began to laugh at him. "What a loser!", "You actually expect to become ninja like that?", "Your so lame!"

"_Grr, I'll show them who's better!" Naruto thought._

**"Naruto, stay calm. We can't afford to let anyone know how strong we are. Not yet." **the Kyuubi warned.

_"Yeah, I know, but these guys are getting on my nerves. I may give them a taste, just so they'll know who's better."_

**"Hmmm... perhaps a tatse would not be so bad. I, too, grow weary of their taunts and glares." **the Kyuubi agreed.

_"Then let's give make them realize who the stronger man is when the time comes."_

With that, Naruto focused once again on what was happening outside his mind.

"...therefore the genin exams will be held right after lunch, so eat up!" Iruka finished.

Naruto took out his lunch and began to eat. While doing so, he heard Haruno Sakura talking very loud with some other girls about how cute Uchiha Sasuke was and how someone would have to be the luckiest girl on the planet to receive his affection.

"Ughh," Naruto grunted, "what a loud, obnoxius bitch."

"Man",someone said, "I couldn't agree with you more." Naruto had said the comment mostly to himself, so he was surprised to hear someone agree.

"My names Inuzuka Kiba!" he said.

Naruto introduced himself and the two immediatly became friends.

**"Hehehehehehe!", The Kyuubi chuckled, "making new friends are we? What? Am I not good enough anymore? **The Kyuubi asked in a mock hurt voice.

_"I happen to be doing this so I can increase the amount of people who will help me should the time ever come."_

**"Whatever you say! Hahahahahahaha!"**

_"..."_

"Hey, you still alive over there?" Kiba asked, a grin on his face.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

Lunch time ended and it was time for the genin exams.

After some other ninja went it was Naruto's turn. Apparently, all he had to do was make a successful bunshin and correctly do the henge no jutsu.

_"Now's our chance to show them what we're capable of doing!"_

**"Yes, let's give them a taste of our power!" **the Kyuubi cheered.

Naruto lazily walked to the front of the classroom and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"He made 20 or so shadow clones. He then had them all do the henge no jutsu and each one successfully turned into the Sandaime.

Although the students didn't, Iruka knew there was a big difference between a clone and a shadow clone. He was going to have to report this to the Hokage later, but as for now..."Congratulations, Naruto! You pass with flying colors!" He said cheerfully.

Naruto accepted his hitai-ate, and returned to his seat.

"I will now announce the three-man genin teams in which you will be assigned led by a jounin. Team 1: Sheena Fujibayashi, Presea Combatir, and Kratos Aurion.

Team 2:" etc.,etc.,etc.

etc., DELUX EDITION

"Team 7: Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shino Aburame.

Team 8: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi.

Team 9: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga.

Team 10:" etc.,etc.,etc.

"That's all the teams. You will meet with your jounin leader here tomorrow morning. Don't be late. You're dismissed!"

Everyone started talking and leaving the room. Naruto decided to head home as he was feeling a little tired. But first, he headed to his favorite place, Ichiraku Ramen, to get his favorite meal. While he was eating, the Kyuubi started talking to him.

**"You know, you should start eating healthier things. Like fish, and fruits, and vegetables(and mortals).**

_"Bah. You sound like the mother I never had."_

**"I'm trying to keep your body healthy. You don't get strong just by training, you know. You need to eat healthy foods so that will have more energy when you need it."**

_"Hah. Like what you eat is so great and nutritous."_

**"Heh, doesn't matter what I eat anymore. Your the one that's going to get affected. That's why you need to eat healthier food.**

_"...Forget you! I'll eat what I want to eat, whenever I want to eat it!"_

**"Hmph. Your just saying that because you know I'm right.**

_"Hmph. Whatever."_

**"Oh, yeah Naruto. Sometimes, to other people, that would also be a who you want to eat. Unfortunatly, not whenever you want to eat them.**

_"Man, I'm trying to eat.Your making me lose my appetite."_

**"Keh. Alright, but one day, your gonna regret not eating right. It's gonna come right back and bite you in the ass.**

Naruto finished his ramen, paid, and left for home.


	2. The Prank

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**_

As Naruto was walking home, he saw a boy with EXTREMELY large eyebrows and two other people. Apparently they were holding the boy back from doing something.

"No! I must train more!" Caterpillar-brows yelled. "Lee," the girl started, "you shouldn't work your body so hard!" "She's right, Lee! Calm down!" The boy yelled.

Naruto made note that this boy was from the Hyuuga clan and wondered if he was as weak as that Hinata girl. He shrugged it off as a "highly likely", and continued on his way.

After he got home, Naruto looked at his bed in pure gleefulness. He was really tired, but he couldn't go to sleep.

He couldn't take his mind off the girl he saw 10 minutes earlier. Unfortunatelly, he was thinking all this, so the Kyuubi decided it was teasing time.

**"What are these thought I see before me?", **the Kyuubi teased more than asked**. "Pictures of a girl? What is the meaning of this?...Oh, I see! You're planning to eat this girl! I'm all for a beautiful dinner, but I think we can do better. Perhaps an Akimichi! So tender and juicy..."**

gasp_ "Don't say such terrible things!"_

**"Are you defending the Akimichi?" **the Kyuubi asked, actually surprised.** " Now look here! The Akimichi are tender _and_ juicy! I can tell by the way they look! They're always eating those greasy foods! We might as well eat them! I mean, they're just going to die sooner or later!And futher more..."**

_"I was talking about the girl!" Naruto yelled._

The Kyuubi had a bewildered look on his face. It quicly turned to one of those evil/teasing grins.** "Oh, so does that mean you want this girl to be one of your little buddies? Or could it be something more serious? Comrades, allies, partners? Could it be _LOVE_, perhaps?**

_"Gah! Uhh, umm..."_

**"This reminds me of that one song. How does it go? Oh yeah! _'SOS, please. Someone help me. It's not healthy for me to feel this way. Oh, you are making this hard! You got me tossin' and turnin', I can't sleep at night!'_ Heheheheheheh! Looks like she's making you hard! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **The Kyuubi laughed at his own joke.

_"Fuck you! I'm going to sleep!"_

**"You, heheheheh, do that! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **the Kyuubi said, still hysterical.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

"Where is he?" Naruto asked impatienly.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "He's probably just doing this just to ticks us off, the bastard!"

"You shouldn't be so impatient," Shino calmly said.

"You shouldn't be so mysterious and scretive but that doesn't stop you from being that way," Naruto pointed out, "so don't tell us what we should and shouldn't do!"

"..."

" Hey, I've got an idea!" Naruto stated.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Let's pull some sort of prank on him!" Naruto said.

"First, Kiba. Have your dog lick all over his face. Then have it pee all over him. Second, Shino. Have your bugs go all over his face. He'll probably think it's 'cause of the pee. Then once he get's the bugs away, I'll use my Sexy no Jutsu! Got it?"

"Got it!" Kiba said excitedly.

"I don't know about this..." Shino said.

"Oh, stop being such a stiff!" Naruto scolded. "On my mark...(all tensed up as the door open slowly)...(Kakashi appeared)...NOW!"

Akamaru jumped onto Kakashi's face and started licking him, then, once he pulled the dog away, Akamaru peed on his face. Shino's bugs then went all over Kakashi's face and he was batting his face with his hands to get the bugs away. After he got them off, Naruto did his sexy no jutsu and Kakashi's nose started to bleed alot.

"Augh!" Kakashi screamed.

"Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Naruto laughed, "I can't beleive he fell for it!"

"Me either!" Kiba agreed.

_"Is this guy really a jounin?" _Shino thought.


	3. Progression

"Time Flies By" By: Mokona Rulez

------DISCLAIMER------  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG INCLUDED IN THIS CHAPTER!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kiba were still recovering from their pranks effect when Kakashi got himself together.

_"Stupid brats! I should have known better than to let my guard down, __just because they're children! That Uzumaki's "little pranks" are becoming a nuisance! __And Inuzuka's no better! Damn that Sarutobi! He knows I don't like children,  
and putting me with the soon-to-be menaces to society certainlty didn't make thing any better! __I hope this was part of some sort of ingenius plan, because if I'm just doing this for no good reason, I just might go insane. And then... sigh who knows what will happen!"_

"Forgive us Kakashi-sama. We meant no harm." Shino said.  
Kakashi was surprised to be called something so formal from his student.

"No harm done..."Kakashi replied.

"Yea! Sorry, but I get this urge to do pranks! Sometimes, I just can't resist!" Naruto apologized in a very distrusful manner.

"Uh... just pretend I said the same thing those two said!" Kiba said strangely."It's a good thing no one else saw this!"

Kakashi mimicked them in his mind,_"Sometimes, I just can't resist! It's a good thing no one else saw this! How very interesting! If you were really sorry,you wouldn't still be laughing! They're nothing but chibi bakas!"_

As they got settled, Kakashi asked them of their dreams,  
hopes and plans for the future.

"Shino, why don't we start with you?"

"Hmm...I hope to one day be an honored member of my clan and to the entirety of the Konohagakure Village.Of course,  
this will take much training and will have to conquer many,  
but it is most definitely possible."

"Okay. Thats a respectable dream. Now you,_hesitates_, Naruto."

"My dream is to become Hokage then everyone will respect me and not treat as a pest. I'll show everyone what I can do"  
This only partially true. Soon, Naruto would show them his power,but he would not do it through the means of becoming the Hokage.  
And he certainly won't care if people respect him or not, but he'll act like it.

**_"Good job there, kit. I'm sure that Kakashi doesn't suspect a thing."_**

_"Really? Am I that good?"_

_**"...No...no,no,no,no,no! That was sarcasm, you boob!"**_

_"Boob? Where?"_

_**"Ugh... perv."**_

_"I was kidding.I know what you meant to say, and I have to admit,  
I'm very dissapointed in you. After 10,000 years of life, you should know better than to be so...uh...childish! Yea! Yea! That's the word!"_

When Naruto had finished his mini-argument with the Kyuubi,  
Kiba had just finished with his dream and all that other crap no one cares about.

"Okay," Kakashi said,"go home and get a good rest. Tommorow,  
we'll be having a survival exercise. I'll you not to eat breakfast."

"Wait!"Kiba said,"why shouldn't we eat breakfast?"

"Let's just say_breaths_you might crap all over yourself!"  
Kakashi runs off the way ninjas do, after saying this.

After getting his ramen, Naruto heads home and goes to bed immediatly.

(_**A.N.- As a reward for your patience, I'll give the contents of Naruto's dream.**_)

In Naruto's dream,Tenten,Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Kurenai,Anko, and some other women were sitting outside chatting and laughing.  
Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Choji,Lee,Neji,Shino,Kiba,Asuma, and Kakashi are watching them.  
Suddenly, music starts to play and people start to dance-

[Naruto  
It's summertime Ladies looking hot Shaking up what they've got Naruto and Tenten, c'mon

[Tenten  
Sense is telling me you're looking I can feel it on my skin (Whoa)  
Boy I wonder what would happen If I trip and let you in Don't get shook my my aggression I just might be the one Let's skip this conversation Just whine your body up (Ha ha ha)  
Don't wanna wait no more (Ha ha ha)  
You got what I'm searching for Cuz I'm feeling your vibing I'm riding high is exotic And I want you, I want you here Pull me closer and closer and Hold me tight to your body I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Sakura  
A ese nene lo tengo trikiao (oye)  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

Boy keep doing what you're doing get me hot Winding up your body you don't have to stop My temperature is rising want you more than before It's an animal attraction, whine your body up

(Ha ha ha)  
It's the magic on the floor (Ha ha ha)  
I don't wanna wait no more

Cause I'm feeling your vibing

I'm riding high is exotic

And I want you (and I want you too,  
I want you (and I want you too) here

Pull me closer and closer (closer and closer)

and Hold me tight to your body

I wanna feel you (I wanna feel you too),  
I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!

[Naruto  
Right here

now bring your body to me right here

she's got the finest body I fear

shake your booty off shake it off in high gear

and she runs her fingers through my hair

and all the black mons got white fear

and she shakes her booty right here

now pump up the volume right here

(woah woah woah)  
It's rifing (woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine now

C'mon!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!(x3)  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!(x3)  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!(x3)  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oye!(x3)

[Sakura

Lo cuero, toca los cueros

Loca e que ta!  
(She's crazy!)

The music stops. Everything fades as Naruto begins to wake up.

"mmm... what an... odd and...abstract dream."He silently moans.  
As he fixes himself a bowl of ramen, he thinks outloud,  
"Oh! Kakashi-sensei said that I shouldn't eat breakfast! Ah, but then again who cares what he says?"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**Ending A.N.**_

Ah! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I stayed up all night making it. See what I do for you? And don't get paid or anything!  
Yep! Staying up for an extra 3 hours just for the pleasure of knowing other people might enjoy the things you do for them...Now that's what I call DEVOTION!

p.s. I know the form is a little different.


	4. More Progression the arrival of drama!

"Time Flies By" By: Mokona Rulez 

------DISCLAIMER------  
I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR A SPECIAL SURPRISE DUE TO MY INTENSE PASSION FOR SPECIAL SURPRISES!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh...huh...uhh...AUHHH!" Naruto moaned as he was walking down the street. He was throwing his pelvis back and forth and didn't care who could see. Then he awoke with great shock and a fright and discovered he had ejaculated in the night.

"Oh come on!" He said with great anger. He got up out of bed, and took his clothes off the hanger.  
(A.N. enough with the ryhmes since I'm running out of time...Ha!)

**"Take a shower."** commanded Kyuubi.

"Why should I?" argued Naruto.

**"...BECAUSE YOU SMELL LIKE PISS! WHY ELSE?"** Kyuubi roared!

"Can't argue with that logic," Naruto said after a sniff.

As Naruto was taking a shower, he was thinking about what he could do if he were a different person. Then he decided that it was time to find out. So he went out, got a black vest, some loose black pants and put on a mask he had carved a few days ago.

**"All this will be useless if you don't have a different name,"** Kyuubi said.

"Yea...but what?" Naruto wondered.

And so they went through many different names. Some of these were: Chris Duaghtry, Yggdrasil, Artix van Krieger, Byakuya Kuchiki, Inuyasha, Shuugo, Naota, Keitaro Urashima, Tropicana, etc...

**"How about...Sub-Zero?"** the Kyuubi suggested.

"That's good, but then I'd have to use ice-jutsu all the time".

**"How about Crocodile?"**

"Water-jutsu all the time."

"Wait I've got it!" Naruto said. So he told the Kyuubi.

**"Wow. That's pretty good!"**

So Naurto went out and caused some havoc.

Dancing up and down the street, the people of Konohagakure stared with contempt and disgust. He was swinging his hips and acting like a fool. He was dancin' an' prancin' an' gettin' all up in that.

"What in God's name?"

"I've never seen such a severe case of dance fever!"

"Who is that dancing fool?"

"You can do it, put yo' back into it!"

"He can do it, put yo' ass into it!"

"Who are you?"

"I...am Mr. Abstract!" He declared loudly.

So when he got done he ran into an alley, took this stuff off and put his regular stuff on.

"What the hell are you still doing here?!"

_'Jeez. So much contempt, so little passion,'_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto was walking to the location of the survival exercise,  
he saw her.

_'Oh jeez, it's that girl again!'_ he thought.

**"Ask her her name!" **Kyuubi said.

"Um, excuse me. Uh, what's your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give one name before asking another's." she said

"Oh,um, uh I'm Mr. Abstra- I mean,uh, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Step aside, filth. We've no intrest in you." The Hyuuga boy said.

"Grrrr! Who do you think you are? Such blatant disrespect for your superiors will earn you a ticket to the gallows!" Naruto retorted.

"Is that so?" The boy said with hatred in his eyes and loathing in his voice.

"Please calm down. Both of you.I would be happy to introduce all of us. My name is Rockidocious Leenicronyitus,or, Rock Lee for short. This is Neji Hyuuga, and this Tenten. Now if you will excuse us, we must be going."

"Next time we meet, you die." Neji said.

"Over YOUR dead body!" Naruto said.

So he got back to walking and the Kyuubi wanted to hear music ,so he thought up some lyrics and and a beat and put them together. The lyrics go like this:

(A.N. this is your surprise!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

'Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done!

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done!

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What...the..Hell was that?" Naruto asked.

**"That was a song I thought of."** Kyuubi said.

"...Whatever. Let's just hurry up and get to the place." Naruto said and started running.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ending A.N.**

This was good. I needed this. That song is from Linkin Park and it's called "What I've Done". L8r.


	5. Notice! Attencion! Chui!

Hello, children. I've something very important to discuss with you real quick. I'm working on the next chapter. I'm doing my part. However, some of you are not doing your's.

It has come to my attention that some of you VERMIN are not leaving reviews, but are simply adding the story to your fav. list or story alert. Now when I check my e-mail and I see that all you've done is one of the aforementioned things, I get kinda pissed. Don't do that! It is crucial that I get your exact words on the story. Now I know you all are thinking, "Well we added it to our fav/alert list! That means we think it's good!" Well, I don't care what you think you think you know or how smart you try to pretend to be! Leave the damn review! If you consider leaving a review an inconvenience...too bad! I want reviews and I want them now! Thank-you for your time.

P.S. This is a notice. Not part of the actual story.

Buh-bye!


	6. Survival Exercise: Death Gift Wrapped

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Naruto got to the place, Kiba and Shino where already there. 

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Not here," Kiba answered.

"You'd think he'd be the first one here," Naruto commented.

"Yeah…and I'm really hungry…" Kiba moaned.

_**2 HOURS LATER:**_

Kakashi suddenly appears.

"Hello, all!" he cheerfully greeted.

"You…you…BASTARD!" Kiba angrily groaned.

"You tell us not to eat breakfast, and then keep us waiting here, doing nothing, for 2 hours!"

"Might I inquire as to what kept you from arrive quickly?" Shino asked.

"Ah…well, you see, I was coming here, but then a ninja cat stole my kunai and shuriken. I decided to chase him down, but I got lost in the process. A Ninja Mountain Lion was waiting for me at the edge of the forest. Oh, and did I mention that I had to go through nearly a legion of ninja cat-family animals? Oh well. Bruised and battered, there was no way for me to escape from the duel with the ninja mountain lion. However, I came out victorious in the end. I stopped by the medic unit, got healed up, dropped back home, took a quick shower, changed clothes, and came here. Of course, I had to take the longer route, so that no extra ninja cats could extract revenge on me."

"**Surely, you don't expect me to believe all of this! Nor that you could do it all in 2 hours! What a load! Kit, speak my mind! Tell him just how full of it he is, I command it!" Kyuubi roared.**

"…"

_snore_

"**GAHHHHH! You're useless!"**

"What a long and incredibly drawn-out lie. You must think that, with all that information at one time, you would overwhelm us genin and you'd be on free and easy street. Hmph. Not today."

"Whoa, Shino! You were actually LISTENING to all of that?" Kiba wondered.

sweat drop "Uh, well, it doesn't really matter why I was…tardy," Kakashi hastily explained, "all that matters is what we're about to do, now that I'm here!"

"**KIT! Wake up! Stupidity Incarnate is about to TRY to begin."**

"_Ugh…Wha?" _

"_Hey, shut up, Stupidity Incarnate! I was tryin' ta sleep!"_

"…**asshole…"**

"O.k.! Now that Sleeping Beauty has awakened, we can begin!" Kakashi stated.

"Oh, you must be trippin'!"

"In this survival exercise, I will be holding two bells, TWO, Naruto!" Kakashi began.

"Nigga, please!"

"You all will have to try to take these bells from me!"

"The one who doesn't have a bell by 12' o 'clock. Will stay a genin, FOREVER!"

"_Ugh. This "Kakashi" talks too much. Why can't we have one of the ones that just stand there, with crows gathering on them?"_

"O.K.! Now, I want you guys to come at me with the intent to kill me." Kakashi said.

"Finally! It's time to take you down!"

Naruto charged at Kakashi, fist drawn back, kunai held in assassin style. Kakashi easily dodged, and kicked Naruto back. Kiba and Shino looked like they were forming some sort of plan.

"Naruto! Get over here! We need to form a plan!" Kiba shouted.

"Kill Hatake Kakashi! That's the plan!" Naruto retorted!

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Take him!" The original Naruto commanded.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Cyclone Jutsu!"

Kakashi was not expecting this sudden barrage of jutsu, and only narrowly escaped, by use of the substitution jutsu.

"Damn…" Naruto swore under his breath.

"_How the hell does a genin know all that jutsu? Even more perplexing, how does he pull it off with shadow clones, which don't have ¼ of the original amount of chakra? Plus, he lacks chakra control, so a lot of it is wasted just by making a single shadow clone! I'll have to report this to Hokage- sama…" Kakashi thought._

Naruto wasn't playing games. He wasn't paying attention to his team, as he did not particularly care for either of them. He knew he could take Kakashi down, if only he would just stay still for ten seconds…

"This is war, Kakashi! I won't let you live!" Naruto shouted as he saw Kakashi standing by a tree, no longer reading his book.

"Ninja Art! Blades of Glory!" Naruto took his kunai and swung it once, "One!" Instantly, a blue light in the form of a blade shot at Kakashi. He moved and the chakra blade cut down the tree in a clean hit. "Two!" Another blade came after Kakashi and he moved again. "Three!" Kakashi jumped. "Four!" This time, the blade grazed Kakashi's leg. This time, Naruto simply held the kunai back, as if he was going to strike with the kunai itself.

He was putting chakra into the kunai. However, to strike him, with the kunai, since Naruto was probably not going to throw it, meant he'd have to run at Kakashi, and when he did, Kakashi was ready. One of them was going down, and Kakashi was determined not to lose against a mere genin with mental issues.

"_What is Naruto doing? It's like he's a whole different person!" Kiba was watching from the position he was in. He and Shino, who was also in position, would have struck by now, if Naruto wasn't acting like a homicidal maniac._

"Ah!!!!" Naruto yelled. Red chakra began to form around him.

"**YES! Finish him!" Kyuubi was getting excited.**

Suddenly, 2 Shadow clone grabbed Kakashi by the arms and another came and took a bell. Then ran off the way ninjas do.

"FIVE!" Naruto, using body flicker technique, slammed the kunai's edge into Kakashi cutting, through his vest, and a red chakra blade cut into Kakashi. The shadow clones

released him, and he flew back, slamming into trees.

"_What the…" Kiba thought, as he looked on in horror._

Even Shino was shocked by this cruelty towards their own sensei.

"Hahahaha! This…is the ULTIMATE power!" Naruto exclaimed as red chakra burst from Naruto.

"**Kit…I'm…so proud…my boy's finally had his first kill…" Kyuubi proudly sobbed. "How does it feel?"**

"_It feels…good. Very good! I think I wanna do it again!" Naruto exclaimed._

"**Hahahaha! That's the spirit! Now that you've felt the feel of murder, you can do it again and again. I mean what's the problem? All these years, the villagers have wanted you dead. They called you a demon. And they were right. See what you've become? I tell you the truth; you will be far greater than any other "good" genin! Congratulations. You're on the road to domination. True and total power. Why try and earn what you might eventually get, when you can simply take what you want?**

**I'm telling you, this is the greater path."**

"_Hahahahahahahaha!"_

"**Hahahahahahahahahaha!"**

The Kyuubi and Naruto laughed at their cruelty and rejoiced in knowing they would have all that their heart desired. Can anything prevent this soon- to- be catastrophe? Or will Evil finally rule? You'll just have to read and find out!

_**Ending A.N.:**_

Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Believe it or not, this actually took much contemplating to put together. I had too think about what's going to happen, how Naruto's personality developed, what sort of attacks he would use. Ya know, the usual(except with more). I want you all to tell me. Should I have Kakashi still be alive or should I have him be dead. Personally, I think it would be another step out of the ordinary, to have him die so early. But, I want you guys to pick, since it's Halloween, and I'm in a good mood. L8r.


End file.
